What a cute couple
by Zikia
Summary: Wizardmon wants to tell her so bad and Gatomon feels the same. And what happends after? A little WizGato I'm making since I'm bored. Rated M for later chapters and stuff that I have yet to write...R&R..!
1. Chapter 1

Gatomon got out of bed unhappily and yawned. There was a knock on her bedroom door. She opened it sleepily. "Morning Wizardmon." She said happily. He came back a month ago and was sleeping in the guest room, well it was his now. It was across the hall. She was so happy the day he came back. Before he did, she would cry at least once a day thinking of him. "Morning Gatomon." He said just as happy but, slightly embarrassed.

"Kari is done making breakfast." He continued. "OK, I'll be right down." Gatomon said.

Wizardmon nodded and went back downstairs. She stretched and followed him. "Hi Kari.." Gatomon said while entering the kitchen.

"Morning." She called to her. Breakfast was already on the table. Kari made pancakes and bacon. "How did you sleep guys...?" Kari asked carefully. Kari moved out of her mom and dads' house and bought this big two story house. T.K. helped of coarse. So living here was Gatomon, Wizardmon, Patamon, T.K., and Kari. T.K. and Kari are 19 and have been dating for a while. It got annoying to them sometimes since....the noises...if you know what I mean. _Damn, I hope they use protection!_ "I guess..?" Gatomon answered Kari slowly. Kari smirked and said "Good." Gatomon got that she meant if they heard them last night. Gatomon fake gagged and then seated herself next to Wizardmon at the table.

They started eating and when they were done sat on the couch in the living room. The living room was pretty big. It had a huge TV, two couches across from each other with a coffee table in between, and the carpet on the floor was fluffy. T.K. turned on the TV and asked "Hey guys, want to play _Mario Kart Wii_?" Gatomon paused. _I do love Mario Kart...._

Gatomon nodded and so did Wizardmon. Patamon flew over and wanted to play as well. Gatomon played as Birdo, Wizardmon as Boo, T.K. being Mario, and Patamon choose Luigi. They all played for a while until T.K. got mad that he lost every time and turned it off. "Sore loser..." Gatomon mumbled. Patamon flew into his room upstairs and T.K. went into his and Kari's. Kari was taking a nap. Gatomon sat on a couch and Wizardmon sat beside her. He looked around to make sure no one was around and began awkwardly "Gatomon...?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...." He trailed off. "Never mind..."

"Oh.....OK.." She said ears drooping, he didn't seem to notice.

Getting up and quickly running up the stairs two at a time, Wizardmon went into his own room. He sighed and sat on his bed. _I'm such a coward! I can't bring myself to ask her out! What if she doesn't like me? What if I ask and I'm rejected? I'll figure it out..._ He sighed, again, trying to figure out how he was going to do this without looking stupid.

Gatomon looked up and saw him run to his own room. She flicked her tail. _I wonder what he was going to ask. Maybe...? No, I doubt it. If he wanted to go out he would have asked by now._ Gatomon looked up as Wizardmon came downstairs. "Sorry about that." He said and sat back down next to her. T.K. came in from the downstairs hallway and said "It's lunchtime..." He went back to the room and tried to wake Kari up. "Kari get up....I'm hungry...." He said softly. She opened her eyes and moaned slightly. "I don't feel well..." She said, her voice shaking and got sick in her bed. "Ew!" T.K. shouted. He sighed and then realized that he had to clean it up. T.K. took off all the bedding and put it in the Washer. Kari groaned and went into her bathroom. She got sick a few times then came out.

Gatomon sat awkwardly on the couch next to Wizardmon in silence until T.K. came out and said "Can one of you make Lunch? Kari isn't feeling well and I can't cook." _Oh! I could and __impress Wizardmon with my cooking. Well, maybe._

Gatomon said "I will!" quickly before Wizardmon could. T.K. nodded and asked "Could you make some sort of fish..? I love your fish..." and walked back to his room. Gatomon went to the fridge and got out the things she needed. She started to cook some fish and add all the spices and stuff. When it was finished she served it to Wizardmon and Patamon at the table and took Kari's and T.K.'s in their bedroom. They all thanked her and she got herself some, then sat next to Wizardmon. She nibbled on her food and didn't feel very hungry.

Wizardmon started eating the salmon Gatomon cooked. _Wow, this is really good. She's so talented..._ He blushed and finished. Gatomon got up and took care of the dishes. Patamon commented "That was really good Gatomon! Your great at cooking!" and that made her blush slightly. _I better tell Gatomon I like her soon or else Patamon might ask her out!_ Wizardmon nodded and added shyly "But it's not much of a surprise, she is great at everything." then went to his room.

Gatomon blushed at Wizardmon's comment._ Maybe he does like me! I better not get my hopes up though..._She cleaned up what was left of the salmon and said to Patamon

"Patamon..?"

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Do you think...Wizardmon....likes...me..?" She stretched out.

He laughed chuckled a little. "Yes, yes I think he does, but I know a lot of people that do."

Wizardmon groaned and flopped in his bed. "I should really tell her soon...." He murmurs to himself and then face-palms. "I'm too nervous..." He sighs. Patamon suddenly flies in Wizardmon's room. "Wizardmon, are you going to ask out Gatomon? If you aren't....I might.." He says while sitting down next to him. _I tell her ASAP._ "I'm going to Patamon. Sorry." Wizardmon says and gets up. Patamon frowns slightly. "Oh, okay."

Gatomon sighs and lays on the couch. She closes her eyes and something taps her on the shoulder. _Hm..?_ She opens one eye and sees Wizardmon looking down at her.

"Gatomon...?" He starts.

"Yes?" _Maybe...?_

Wizardmon looks around awkwardly. "I was wondering if-"

Kari and T.K. come rushing in the room and Wizardmon sighs. Gatomon flicks her tail and shakes her head. "We are going to play video games." T.K. says and pushes Gatomon off the couch. T.K. and Kari sit where Gatomon was laying and start playing a X-box 360 game. "Kari, I take it you feel better?" She asks and gets up off the carpeted floor. Kari nods, apparently too busy with the game to speak.

Wizardmon starts to head for the stairs. "Gatomon? Want to come into my room for a second..?" _Crap I didn't plan on saying that..._She nods and they head to his room anyway. His room was a bit bigger then hers, and a lot neater. Wizardmon sits on his bed and she sits next to him, slightly looking hopeful for something. _I might as well tell her now..._

Gatomon looks at him with her big shiny eyes. "I-I l-love you G-Gatomon.." He stutters out finally. He shuts his eyes after this. _Oh my god! He actually said it! I'm....so happy.. _Gatomon blushes though. "I love you too Wizardmon.." She mumbles and hugs him tightly.

Kari and T.K. open the door to Wizardmons' room and Kari giggles. She takes out her camera and takes a picture. "What a cute couple!" She squeals.


	2. Chapter 2

Gatomon yawned. It was the morning after Wizardmon said he loved her. She stretched and got out of her bed, smiling. Her eyes darted to the door as someone knocked on it. She walked over to the door,opened it, and grinned widely. "Morning Wizardmon!" She said happily. "Morning Gatomon." He said and smiled. "Kari can't make breakfast this morning and I was wondering if you wanted to make it with me." He continued. Gatomon brightened even more and said "Sure! I'll be right down." She said. "Okay. I'll be waiting." He called over his shoulder, heading down the stairs.

Wizardmon jumped off the last step and went into the kitchen. _Wonder what she wants to make though, I guess I'll get out the pancake stuff. Oh wait she likes waffles....Ugh I don't know!! _He thought to himself and waited for her just in case he was wrong. He paced around the kitchen until She came downstairs and walked in. "Hi." She said and came a bit closer. Wizardmon smiled a little.

"Hi. What do you want to make..?" He asked tapping his finger on his chin.

"I don't care. Anything you want to." She replied.

"What about..." He broke off.

"Waffles...?" She suggested and shrugged.

"Okay."

They started making the batter and then made the waffles. Wizardmon was pretty good at making them and Gatomon was the same. Gatomon and Wizardmon smiled at each other and got out the syrup from the fridge. Then put the waffles on plates and Gatomon brought them to the table with Wizardmon following. Patamon flew in the room and ate some. Kari and T.K. did as well and Kari, was feeling better, for now. When everyone was done eating Gatomon cleaned up and sat on a couch in the living room. _Bored...god I'm BORED _She thought and groaned.

Wizardmon sat on the couch across from Gatomon and asked "What's the matter?" softly. She looked over at him and huffed. "I'm really bored!" She exclaimed holding up her paws and shaking her head. _Hm...Nah...I'll ask her on a date later, not now.._ Wizardmon thought. "Well then...how about we go outside or something?" Gatomon paused and then answered cheerfully. "Sure!"

Wizardmon smiled and walked over to the door. He held the door open for Gatomon as she practically skipped out the door. Which was weird because Gatomon does _not_ skip. He grinned, wider, and stepped outside. The Summer sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly as the cool, but not too cool, breeze drifted. Kari's house was on top of a huge hill with all kinds of fields on either side of it. Then, a forest after that. Gatomon runs down the hill and Wizardmon ran after her. They look around them the flowers moved slightly in the breeze.

_Wow this is a nice day.._ Gatomon thought happily. She smiled and ran to a big oak tree. She climbed up quickly with ease. Gatomon jumped into a thick branch near the top and sat on it. Her legs dangled off it and she called to Wizardmon, who was staring after her.

"Coming Wiz?"

"Yeah....just a second..." He shouted up to her and started climbing.

"God how does she do this...?" He mumbles to himself and struggles to get up to the first branch.

He huffs. _Wait why don't I just fly...?_ He thought and flew up next to her. Gatomon turns to face him and she smiles. "Finally came to join me hm?" She teases a little and pokes his arm. He smirks a bit and pokes her back. "Tag." He said and flew to the bottom of the tree quickly, before Gatomon could do anything back. He landed by the trunk and looked up at her.

Gatomon grins and jumps off the tree and lands right on Wizardmon making him fall to the ground on his back with Gatomon sprawled on his chest. "Oof!" She says while crashing on him. They both blush and Gatomon gets off him taking his hand and pulls him up. "Tag." She says with a sly smile and runs away.

Wizardmon blinks a few times and chases her with a wild grin, even though she couldn't see it. _Wow she runs fast.._ He thought. _I could always fly but I don't think that's fair. Well, my flying might not be as fast as her._ He shrugged and continued on foot, he needed a little exorcize. Though he wasn't fat at all.

Gatomon slows down a bit. She was getting tired. Her steps became heavy and her breath short and shallow. Panting, she stops running and sits on the ground. She heard Wizardmon slow down and asked if she was okay. Gatomon nods and shifts to laying down. She closes her eyes and smiles faintly as she feels Wizardmon lays next to her, close. Gatomon opens her eyes slowly and sees Wizardmon looking over at her. He blushes and looks away, but only for a second.

_Maybe I should ask now..._ He thinks and then sighs. "What's the matter Wiz?" Gatomon asks and looks over at him with big blue eyes.

He hesitates and says "I was just thinking....want to go out somewhere tonight..?"

_Yes! Yes! HELL YEAH! Finally! Ha, I'm so happy.._She blushes, at her own thoughts, and sits up. "Course I want to. I'd do anywhere with you."

Wizardmon sits up as well and smiles. "I would do the same with you Gatomon." He says after that and puts his arm around her shoulders.

She blushes a bit more and leaves his arm there. Gatomon closes her eyes and slowly falls asleep. Wizardmon lets her sleep and he falls asleep soon after.

They wake up to a poke in the face. "Eh...?" Gatomon said sleepily. Wizardmon stirred on the side of her. Patamon was standing above them.

"Wake up guys! Kari and T.K. want you to come home!" Patamon shouted to make sure they were listening.

"Yeah, be right there." Gatomon said stretching.

"Yup." Wizardmon said after.

Patamon nodded and flew off.

"We aren't going are, we Wiz?" Gatomon says with a sly smirk.

"Nope." He replied and smiled faintly.

Wizardmon gets up off the ground and helps Gatomon up. _Holey SHIT it's almost sunset! _ He thinks and Gatomon nodded like she knew what he was thinking. Wizardmon bends to pick a random red rose and then puts it behind Gatomons' ear. "Your so cute..." He says out-loud and then blushes. _Crap I didn't mean to say that! Way to go idiot!! Well then again she already knows I like her and she likes me god dammit! So I guess it really doesn't matter-_ Gatomon breaks into his thoughts and she says "Well your cute too Wizzie!" while blushing.

Wizardmons heart felt all weird when she called him 'Wizzie', and when she called him cute as well. Feeling giddy, he asked "Want to go somewhere later tonight..?" For an answer, Gatomon grinned and threw her arms around him. "I'll take that as yes?" He asked smart-ass like. "Course..!" She says and flicks his nose lightly with a cute smirk. _God I love that smile..I love everything about her...and.._ Wizardmon thinks and seems to blank out.

Gatomon let's go of Wizardmon. _He's __so__ cute..._ She thinks and then notices he wasn't blinking. "You okay Wiz...?" She says and then shakes him by the shoulders lightly. He blinks a few times and then twitches oddly. "Uh...Yeah!" The Wizard Digimon says and shakes his head. "Just kinda spaced out.." Gatomon looks at him weirdly and then asks "What do you wanna do now?"

He thinks about that for a second and then answers. "Want to go somewhere right now?" She looks up at the sky for a second and and back at Wizardmon. "Okay!" She says happily. He hugs her for a second, making both of them blush slightly and then starts walking back to the house. Gatomon trails after him wondering if he meant a restaurant or some other place. _What if he didn't mean this as a date at all...? He must have though...well I hope so..._

Wizardmon was actually going to take her to a movie. That is if she wants to. "Want to go to a movie? Or maybe a place to eat? Or-" She cuts him off by saying "The movies is alright with me, if you want to as well." He nods and they continue walking toward the house that was slowly getting closer. They arrive at the house to see Kari barfing and T.K. cleaning it up. _I guess she isn't better after all..._ Wizardmon thought. "Kari, maybe you need to see a doctor.." Gatomon says slowly. T.K. growls "I'll take her tomorrow I guess." He wasn't in a good mood. Patamon flies in the room and says "You two are late!" Gatomon rolls her eyes. Gatomon runs up the stairs and motions for Wizardmon to follow her. She opens her rooms' door and they both come in and sit on her bed. "Do you know when the movies start?" She asks. Wizardmon thinks for a second. "It's 7:00 now, I think they start at 8." Gatomon nods and asks what's playing. "I'm not really sure. But we still need to kill an hour." He answers tilting his head slightly to the right and props his fist below his eyes.

Gatomon giggled lightly. _He looks so cute like that....!_ Wizardmon looks at her and blinks a few times. "Well then what would you like to do, Wizardmon?" She asks twitching her ears. "I-" He was cut off by Patamon knocking on the door. "What?!" She yelled through the door, that was locked. "T.K. and Kari are going to the doctors! She is getting worse! I'm going too!" He yelled back. Gatomon unlocked the door the sung it open. Unfortunately, Patamon wasn't paying attention and got hit with the door. The hit made him fall down on the rug on the floor of the hall way.

"Hey?! What was that for?! Ow! That hurt god dammit!" He screeches and rubs his head after getting off the floor.

"Eh, whoops...Hee hee..sorry..." Gatomon says and sweat-drops.

"Whatever..." He huffs angrily and stomps down the stairs.

Gatomon calls out after him "Not my fault the doors like attacking you...!"

Wizardmon steps out into the hall and gets a look at the door from the outside. There was a small dent in it from the 'Attack'. He rubs his head. "Um, how about we leave now too?" Gatomon nods and they walk downstairs. Then out the door, forgetting to lock the door. Wizardmon picks up Gatomon and he flies to the Movies. When they get there, it was almost 8, even though Wizardmon flew pretty fast. He put her down when he reached the ground. Gatomon slips her paw in his hand and they walk in slowly. After getting popcorn, soda, and tickets, Wizardmon asks "What movie do you want to see..?" She thought about it for second and looked at the list that showed what movies the place was showing.

"How about...._Scary Movie 8_?" (I bet they will make it sometime...!)

Wizardmon grins and nods.

Gatomon smirks and then they walk to theater 6 that was playing it. _I love the 'Scary __Movies'...! Even though the dirty humor will be slightly awkward with Wizardmon watching too._ They pick a seat in the first row, since Gatomon insisted on it, and the previews start rolling.

At the doctors...

Kari was sitting in the waiting room impatiently and was hoping she didn't barf. T.K. singed her in, and Patamon flew around the room. "Kari..?" A short nurse called out holding a clipboard. Kari followed the nurse to a room, and T.K. with Patamon remained in the waiting room.

** Ten minutes later...**

"I'M WHAT?!" Kari screamed at the doctor. "You heard me." The doctor said calmly and pushed up his glasses. He then left the room, leaving the nurse with Kari. The nurse looked at Kari and said "Your about two weeks. Want a DNA test?" Kari shook her head and sighed.

Back at the Movies...

The lights came on brightly. The movie just ended. Gatomon and Wizardmon, along with most of the other people viewing the movie, were still laughing about the ending of the movie. Gatomon stumbled to her feet and grabbed Wizardmon's hand, not wanting to lose him in the mob of people exiting. They finally got out of the theater. "That was so funny!" Gatomon giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Wizardmon and Gatomon just got back from the movies and were home. Gatomon looks around and says "Hm. Kari and the others aren't back yet..." Wizardmon nods. He sees if she is looking at him._ I wonder....?_ He pulls her close to him, takes off his cloak, and kisses her softly on the lips. Her eyes widen in surprise and she blushes, but kisses back. Finally, for what seemed like hours, they broke apart. Only because they needed to breath. "Want to go to my room..?" Gatomon asks and Wizardmon nods. _I guess she wants to continue..._ He thought and walked up the stairs holding her paw. They went into her room and started kissing again. For around five minutes they continued until Gatomon broke them apart.

She murmured "I love you Wizardmon.."

He smiled. "I love you too Gatomon."

They started kissing a bit harder and then were interrupted by another voice.

"Sorry to ruin the moment....but...uh...hi Gatomon.." A voice they hadn't recognized said awkwardly.

Gatomon stopped and whirled around to see who spoke. She was majorly surprised. Another Digimon was in her room. _This Digimon must have came in the door when we all left..!_ Gatomon thought. But then she got a closer look at the Digimon.

"Mikey?!" She said and her eyes became huge. Well, huger.

The Digimon who spoke was a female Mikemon. She looked similar to Gatomon but the Mikemon was calico, had muddy brown eyes, and didn't have a tail-ring. The Mikemon grinned and hugged Gatomon. "Glad you remembered me.." The calico cat said. Wizardmon looked completely confused. "Let me explain.." Gatomon said slowly.  
Around a half an hour later of explaining, Wizardmon was less confused. "So you two were, and are, best friends since you both were Salamons and before the whole....thing...happened?And you haven't seen each other in years? And your nick-name is Mikey..?" He asked. They nodded and knew he was referring to the whole quest-thing that Gatomon and her partner, along with a bunch of other Digimon and their partners, went on. And Mikemon liked to be called 'Mikey'.

"So...he's your boyfriend...?" Mikey giggled and pointed to Wizardmon

Wizardmon blushed and nodded.

Gatomon grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Mikey laughed and looked around Gatomon's room more.

"So what's been going on with you guys..?" Mike asked.

Another twenty minutes later Mikey was satisfied that she knew what was happening. She liked to know what was happening.

Then they heard more voices and the door slam shut. "I guess Kari and the others are back.." Wizardmon said and they all headed downstairs.

Kari and T.K. looked at Mikey weirdly. "Who the hell is she?" T.K. said rubbing his eye and pointed at Mikey. The Mikemon huffed and said "I'm Mikey the Mikemon." Kari then grabbed Gatomon's arm and dragged her into her room. "What the heck Kari?" Gatomon screeched. Then she looked around Kari/T.K.'s room.

"Gatomon...I have to tell you something. You can't tell T.K. though!" Kari pleaded.

"Okay.." Gatomon said oddly.

"Promise?"

"I promise.." Gatomon then rolled her eyes.

Kari held her breath and let it out saying "I'm pregnant..."

Gatomon's eyes widened. "Kari! Omigod! You guys have to be more careful! Too late now though....wow..." Gatomon said and trailed off.

"Can I tell Wizardmon? Please..?!" Gatomon said after staring off into space for a few seconds.

_I don't think Wizardmon will tell T.K...._ Kari thought and said "Alright, but he can't tell either..."

Gatomon ran out of the room and dragged Wizardmon out into the kitchen. "Kari is pregnant!" Gatomon said to him. His eyes turned small. "They should have used condoms....I know I would.." Wizardmon said and then blushed badly. "I mean....um....sorry..I shouldn't be thinking like that. That was our first date after all...!" He paused. "I wouldn't do that unless you wanted to you know.." He said next awkwardly and blushed more. Gatomon rubbed the back of her head and changed and subject. "You know you aren't wearing your cloak..?" Wizardmon shakes his head. "I don't care really. As long as I'm inside." Gatomon smiled slightly._ Why are his lips stitched up anyway..?_ She thought but didn't really want to ask, it might be something he hadn't told her yet because he just didn't want to. She shrugged.

Kari walks into the kitchen and puts her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you two come to the doctors with me anyway? You knew I was sick."

Gatomon looks at the ceiling and shrugs again. "I thought you just had a flu or something. And I know you wouldn't want us around when if you were sick," Gatomon says. "you get...crappy." Wizardmon smirks and heads back out to the living room. Patamon flies through the front door and yells "Sorry I'm late! I needed to calm down.." He looks at Mikey and something inside him started to like her instantly. "H-hi t-t-there..!" Patamon stammers and comes a bit closer to her. Mikey smiles and waves a little hello. "Hi, you live here too?" She asks. He nods and that made her grin more. _He's cute...!_ She thinks and walks to Gatomon, who was still in the kitchen with Kari. Kari dashes back to her own room. Gatomon blinks a few times.

"Who is he..?" Mikey asks and points to Patamon, who could be seen slightly when they were in the kitchen.

"You mean his name? That's Patamon. He's T.K.'s partner, Patamon is single you know..!" Gatomon says with a wink a nudges Mikey with her elbow in Mikey's arm.

Mikey blushes and gets slightly mad. "I never said I liked him...! But, he seems....nice...and...um...yeah.." She says and shuffles her feet on the shiny tile floor. She then stormed out of the kitchen and Patamon leads Mikey to his own room upstairs.

Gatomon sits on the couch next to Wizardmon and they both chuckle a bit. "Looks like they will get along quiet well." Gatomon says. Wizardmon nods. "Yup." T.K. turns on the TV in the room and starts playing some weird video game.

"Aren't you a bit worried about Kari, T.K.? Gatomon says.

T.K. shrugs. "She never told me what the doctor told her. I guess they gave her something to make her better since she hasn't barfed today yet."

Gatomon rolls her eyes. _Kari should just get it over with and tell him! I hate to see her fibbing to her boyfriend and he doesn't even realize it._ She thinks and taps a claw on her chin.

Wizardmon bends down and picks up his cloak. He stuffs it in his pocket and goes to see how Patamon and this Mikemon is doing. He starts to walk down the stairs and bumps into Mikey. "Oh! Sorry about that." He says. She didn't fall back but she stumbled. "It's all good Wizardmon." She says and continues down the stairs. Wizardmon knocks on Patamon's door. "Come in..." He hears a glum voice call through the door. Patamon was laying on his bed, and looked sad.

"Oh, hi Wizardmon..." He says and sighs when Wizardmon entered and shut the door.

"What's the matter Patamon?" Wizardmon asks and sits on Patamon's bed.

"That....Mikey...I really like her. I guess cat Digimon are my thing.." He says with a little smile.

"I'm guessing you don't dare to ask her out?" Wizardmon says more then asks.

"Right..." Was the answer he got.

"I think she likes you, just ask! You wont ever know for sure until you ask."

Patamon thinks about that for a second. Then sighs again. "I guess you're right..."

"Just get up and try it!" Wizardmon cheers.

Patamon smiles a bit more and nods.

Both boys walk downstairs, and Patamon finds Mikey on a couch next to Gatomon. "Hey Mikey? Want to...um...go somewhere tomorrow night?" He asks and blushes.

She nods eagerly and blushes as well. "I'd love to!" She chirps and smiles shyly.

"Okay, great! For now we all should go to sleep..." Patamon says smiling. _I'm so glad she said yes! Whew, I don't know what I would do if she said no.._ He thinks to himself.

"Patamon, it's only 10 P.M." Gatomon says rolling her eyes.

"I personally like to go to bed before you guys.." He mumbles.

"I'm tired too, Patamon." Mikey tells him and they both walk upstairs.

"I guess she will be sleeping in his room.." Gatomon says and sweat drops.

Wizardmon laughs a bit. "I doubt they will do anything though." He says. "We aren't either, even though we have different rooms." Gatomon says matter-a-factly. Wizardmon frowns slightly. _Aw...wait what? I shouldn't be thinking about that already! Sheesh I'm starting to scare myself...!_ He thinks and blushes lightly. Gatomon tips her head to the left slightly. "Why the frown Wizzie?" She asks. "Um nothing.." He answers.

"W-wait d-do you want t-to do something..?" Gatomon stutters out.

"Um, depends on what you mean by something.." He says slowly and looks to the floor.

"You know what I'm thinking by that something..."

"No I don't.."

"You can read thoughts, course you can.." She says and also stares at the floor from the couch.

Wizardmon already knew what she meant by 'something' but he would rather not say it. _I don't know if I should try that. It's our first date and I don't know if she would want it, probably not so I better not say anything. _He thinks to himself and taps his foot on the carpet. "So what do you want to do now..? Everyone else is sleeping I think..." Gatomon asks. Wizardmon thinks about it for a second, he really had no idea. So, he just kisses her sweetly on the lips after sitting down next to her. She shrugs slightly and kisses back. Gatomon wraps her arms and paws around his shoulders and he does the same.

"Cough." They hear a voice say. It was Kari. She didn't really cough, just said it.

The lovers broke apart and blushed a little.

"Sorry to interrupt but, I just was so tempted to. I'm going to get some water now.." Kari said and went into the kitchen. Wizardmon kissed Gatomon again and they started doing what they did before interrupted. Kari came back into the room with a glass of water and her camera. After snapping another picture, and giggling, she said "You two look comfortable."

They broke apart again. Gatomon glared at Kari, looking very pissed off. Kari sweat dropped and walked back to her room, snickering. Gatomon shook her head and looked back at Wizardmon. She still had her arms flung around him. "Shall we continue upstairs?" She asked. He blushed and nodded. She got off him, turned off all the lights downstairs, and they went into Gatomon's big room. Sitting on her bed after shutting the door, she turned on a dim light on her nightstand. They kissed for a while, and then they started making-out basically. "Gatomon, we should stop, it's getting late and..yeah." Wizardmon says and brakes apart from her. She frowns but nods. He gets up and walks to the door.

"See you in the morning, night." He calls and goes into his own room.

"Night!" She calls after him.

Gatomon shut the door that Wizardmon left open and then flopped on her bed. She covered up with a bunch of blankets and fell asleep.

Wizardmon shut his door and jumped on his bed. He then took off his hat, boot/shoe-things, and put is cloak on a shelf.

Gatomon woke up to a jab in her side. "Ow.." She mumbled and slowly opened her eyes. It was Kari standing above her bed. She looked sad and slightly scared. "What's up Kari?" Gatomon asked her and got out of bed. "Do you know where T.K. is? He isn't anywhere in the house...!" Kari asked her voice shaking slightly. Gatomon stared blankly at her. "No...why would he be gone anyway..?" Kari looked down at her feet before answering. "I told him I was pregnant last night, then he went quiet and now he's missing...!" Gatomon stared at her, mouth hanging open slightly. _There better be a good reason for him to be gone...! If he left her because of this...he will regret it._ Gatomon thought angrily.


End file.
